U!
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending? NaruHina Fluffy Day's! #6 #Family #surprised
1. My Lady!

**U!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending?**

**WARNING: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL, MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA. PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH, MISSTYPO.**

**NaruHina fluffy day's #6!**

**U!**  
**RnR!**

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun menangis dalam pangkuan seorang lelaki dewasa yang berkemungkinan adalah ayahnya, mata sang gadis menatap serius sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan Salib bertuliskan Reace in Peace.

"Ayah, ibu pergi kemana?" Tanya sang gadis menatap sang Ayah dengan mata polosnya.

"Ibu, ibu ada di Surga sekarang." Tanya sang pria dewasa yang di panggil Ayah tadi, dengan tatapan sendu.

"Surga itu, jauh tidak?" Tanya sang anah dengan mata amethysetnya yang bundar sempurna.

"Sangat jauh, Hinata." Jawab sang Ayah dengan lembut mengelus surai indigo anaknya.

"Aku ingin ke sana, apa boleh yah?" Tanya sang anak yang di ketahui bernama Hinata.

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang." Jawab sang Ayah, memeluk putri tunggalnya. Dalam pelukan hangat yang ia berikan untuk putrinya, Ayah Hinata menangis. Menangis karena perkataan putrinya.

.  
.

"Hinata? Sudah malam, kau tidak tidur." Tanya seorang lelaki dewasa, pada seorang anak kecil bersurai indigo yang tengah menggambar.

"Ayah!" Panggil sang anak menghamburkan diri dalam pangkuan sang Ayah.

"Aku menggambar ini!" Ujar sang anak dengan nada girang, menunjukkan sebuah gambar pesawat yang tidak terlalu bagus. *kenyataannya tidak mirip pesawat malahan.*

"Oh ya? Kenapa Hinata-chan menggambar pesawat, eh?" Tanya sang Ayah meladeni tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku ingin punya pesawat suatu hari nanti, aku mau pergi ke Surga. Aku mau bertemu dengan Ibu!" Jawab Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sang Ayah hanya membawa anaknya ke dalam pelukkannya, berharap ia tak mengetahui sang Ayah tengah menangis di dalam gelap. Air matanya terus mengalir menyadari betapa Hinata menyayangi Ibunya, tapi apapun yang di katakan sang Anak tadi hanya usaha yang sia-sia untuk di capai.

**12 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang gadis cantik berlari melalui tangga menuju lantai 8 sebuah kantor ternama di prefektur Konoha, semangatnya lebih kuat dari pada paru-parunya yang sudah protes atas apa yang sedang di lakukannya.

Setibanya di lantai 8 sang gadis langsung menuju meja resepsionis, dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, juga peluh yang meluncur cepat dari pori-pori kulitnya. Seragam SMA nya yang nyaris basah sempurna, akibat keringatnya sendiri.

"Hiashi-sama sedang ada rapat, anda bisa menunggunya di sana." Sambut sang resepsionis saat Hinata tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi di dekat 6 orang yang juga sedang menunggu giliran.

Dengan langkah gontai juga wajah yang muram, Hinata melangkah menuju kursi yang di tunjuk resepsionis tadi.

Hinata menghamburkan pantatnya dengan gerakkan yang kasar, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya menatap sinis juga tatapan tidak suka. Hinata yang merasakan hawa tidak enak hanya dapat merespon dengan cengiran kikuk, terlebih lagi seorang pria dewasa yang duduk di pojok ruangan yang melototi Hinata akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Hinata, kau mau minum apa?" Ujar resepsionis yang tadi bertemu Hinata.

Hanya gelengan yang menjadi jawaban Hinata, raut cemberut tak lekang hilang dari wajahnya. Dengusan kesal menyusul gelengan kepala Hinata sebagai pelengkap jawaban dari pertanyaan sang resepsionis.

"Aku mau Milkshake coklat dengan potongan buah Alpukat dan Kiwi sebagai topingya, juga di campur dengan biskuit coklat." Jawab Hinata dengan seringai jahil.

"Kalau itu tidak ada, bagaimana kalau teh manis hangat?" Tawar sang resepsionis.

"Kalau tidak ada ya tidak usah!" Jawab Hinata tidak senang.

"Jangan marah, akan ku carikan untukmu. Jadi tunggulah." Jawab sang resepsionis melangkah pergi menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata merogoh tasnya mencari benda sakral kepunyaannya, di keluarkannya seragam olahraganya untuk mempermudah pencarian. Di susul tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hehe, maaf-maaf." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman kikuk.

Kembali tangannya menggeledah isi tasnya setelah tatapan dari orang-orang tadi sudah mereda, matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekitar takut kalau-kalau Ayahnya sudah selesai rapat. Matanya berhenti pada seorang laki-laki dewasa yang menatapnya dengan sinis, Hinata membalasnya tak kalah sinis.

'WAKE UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CAN'T WAKE UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE. CALL ME, CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK...'

"Itu dia!" Seru Hinata saat mendengar alunan musik yang menjadi nada di hpnya.

Kembali tatapan tidak suka langsung mengarah pada Hinata, tapi kali ini Hinata tidak menghiraukannya. Bisa pegal-pegal bibir Hinata jika ia terus-terusan tersenyum saat orang-orang itu menatapnya.

Tangannya terus mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, mencoba menemukan benda laknat yang membuatnya malu hanya karena mencarinya. Hinata mengambil kotak bekal makanan miliknya, dan mengambil benda yang di carinya sejak tadi. Di bukanya tutup kotak bekal itu dan mengambil sebuah handphone dengan cassing berwarna indigo dari dalamnya, tatapan mata orang-orang kali ini bukan menatapnya sinis melainkan bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah handphone canggih keluaran terbaru yang ada di dalam kotak bekal makanan? Benar-benar anak ajaib!

Hinata kembali merapihkan isi tasnya yang tadi berserakkan tak beraturan kembali ke tempatnya, Hinata tak menyadari sepasang mata secerah langit siang itu yang terus memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Jari-jemari lentiknya dengan piawai mengetik sms dengan cepat pada layar handphone touchscreen miliknya, matanya tampak serius menatap layar handphone kesayangan miliknya.

Kepala Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah pintu ruang rapat, berharap sosok sang Ayah segera keluar dan menuju kafe seafood yang terletak tepat di samping kantor sang Ayah. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki yang menatap sinis padanya tadi, rembulannya bertemu dengan safir si pria mengundang degup jantung Hinata menjadi tak terkendali. Keadaan yang tadi ramai sekarang berubah menjadi sepi. Enam orang yang tadi tampak menunggu, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Entah mereka semua pergi kemana.

"Om mau ada perlu apa? Kalau mau minta sumbangan jangan dateng ke sini, bos papa itu orang yang pelit jadi percuma aja kalo om maksain diri." Ujar Hinata yang melihat pria tadi membawa map yang sepengetahuannya berisi proposal untuk meminta sumbangan.

Raut wajah pria tadi langsung berubah, di bilang tersinggung mungkin ya. Bagaimana tidak, belum apa-apa sudah di bilang peminta sumbangan. Apa lagi nanti? Pria tadi melangkah mendekati tempat Hinata duduk, dan duduk di kursi yang berjarak 2 kursi dari tempat Hinata duduk.

"Dari pada kau melakukan hal-hal aneh, ada baiknya kau membaca buku ini!" Ujar pria itu menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna merah pada Hinata.

Cara mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan matang'

Begitulah judul yang tertera pada cover buku tersebut, buku menjijikan! Begitu mungkin batin Hinata saat selesai membaca judul dari buku tersebut, mengingat umur Hinata yang baru menginjak 16 tahun. Dan di suruh membaca buku yang isinya notabene di tujukan untuk orang dewasa, itu bukan hal yang lazim. Itu amat menjijikan bagi Hinata sendiri.

"Tidak om, terimakasih." Ujarnya sopan seraya mendorong buku tadi kembali kepada sang empunya.

"Eh, jangan panggil om. Namaku Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja." Tawar sang pria yang di ketahui bernama Naruto ini.

"Tapi aku tidak di perbolehkan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan namanya saja oleh Ayahku, itu tidak sopan. La-lagi pula, aku kan baru mengenal om." Ujar Hinata yang tersipu malu, entah sejak kapan penyakit lamanya kembali kumat. Dulu hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang sering terjadi saat Hinata masih awal bertemu dengan Sai, tetangga dari Sakura teman satu kelasnya. Hinata menyukai Sai yang notabene adalah seorang anak band, tapi sayang seribu sayang. Sai tak kunjung membalas perasaan sang gadi porselen ini.

Sedangkan pria yang ada di depannya sekarang ini adalah seorang workaholic, seorang pria pekerja kantoran, juga tentunya pria yang di perkirakan Hinata berbeda 5 tahun darinya ini sudah pasti di gandrungi banya wanita. Melihat dari caranya berpenampilan, gaya rambutnya yang amat nyentrik rambut kuning jabrik yang mencuat-cuat dari kulit kepalanya. Juga aroma cytrus yang tercium jelas menyeruak keluar dari tubuh pria di hadapannya ini, walau tidak terlalu menyengat dan terbilang kalem tapi aroma ini mampu menghipnotis wanita yang menghirupnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah lama menunggu rupanya." Ujar seorang pria dewasa yang memiliki mata yang tak jau berbeda dengan Hinata, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna coklat. Wajahnya juga terlihat berwibawa.

"Ayah!" Seru Hinata saat melihat orang yang sudah di nantikannya selama 2 jam setengah ini, Hinata segera berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

"Ah, ada Naruto juga rupanya." Ujar Ayah Hinata memandang pria berambut secerah mentari hari ini dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat juga.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman juga dengan anggukan, tidak mau berurusan panjang lebar dengan Ayah Hinata.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku dan Hinata ingin pergi makan siang terlebih dahulu. Selamat siang." Ujar Ayah Hinata seraya pergi menuju lift meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya semula.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu Naruto?" Tanya sosok pria dewasa yang amat mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi dia memiliki wajah yang lebih dewasa dari Naruto.

'gadis yang unik' Batin Naruto.

Tak ada respon sedikitpun, Naruto berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dari sosok tadi. Langkahnya di perlambat saat sudah mendekati sosok yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang senada dengan Naruto.

"Apa pendapatmu jika gadis itu adalah seorang Uzumaki Kushina." Setelah melantunkan kalimat yang menurutnya merupakan jawaban itu, dia kembali melangkah menjauh dari sosok yang di ketahui bernama Minato. Ayah dari Naruto.

Minato hanya menynggingkan senyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari putra tunggalnya itu, dan melangkah cepat menyamai jarak antara keduanya.

Bagaimana hari mereka selanjutnya setelah pertemuan ini?

**To**

**Be**

**Continued**

**Mohon reviewnya ya Minna-san, fict ini Suna dedikasikan sepenuhnnya untuk NaruHina. Full NaruHina, paling di slight sama MinaKushi dikit hehe. #tawa gaje.**

**Yak marii me riview, ehh salah review maksudnya...**

**A/N: fict ini di dedikasikan untuk event NaruHina days yang di selenggarakan tangal 6-19 April, berhubung Authornya pelajar dan di tanggal itu pula Author ada US jadi publishnya di percepat. Gomen... tapi seenggaknya berusaha untuk mempublish untuk dapat meramaikan event. hehe #tawa ga niat.**


	2. Run Away!

**U!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending?**

**WARNING: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL, MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA. PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH, MISSTYPO.**

**NaruHina fluffy day's #6! #surprised**

**U!**  
**RnR!**

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan sang Ayah, menuju salah satu resto Seafood yang dekat dengan kantor sang Ayah bekerja.

**-DRRRTT-DRRRTT-**

iPhone Hinata bergetar, tanda ada sms yang masuk. Entah dari siapa?

**_From: Ino_**  
**_Subjek: Peringatan!_**

**_Hinata jangan lupa kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku kan besok? Awas kalau sampai tidak!_**

**_NB: Jangan lupa, ajak juga Sai!_**

Ada-ada saja Ino ini. Hinata juga sedang bingung bagaimana cara datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ino tanpa harus kena denda jam malam, ya. Kalian pasti tau lah! Omelan karena pulang terlalu malam dan semacamnya, apa lagi ini merupakan Midnight Party. Jadi pestanya akan di mulai dari pukul 10 dan akan selesai pukul 2 dini hari, puncak dari pestanya sendiri ya saat tepat tengah malam. Saat Ino meniup ketujuh belas lilin di atas kue tartnya saat jam sudah berdentang sebanyak 12 kali, mustahil Hinata bisa datang. Terlebih lagi sang ayah yang terlalu paranoid padanya, jangankan pulang pukul 2 dini hari. Pulang pukul 7 lewat 5 menit saja, akan ada banyak mata ametysh yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sangar dan meminta penjelasan. Hinata juga tidak mengingankan hal tersebut terjadi, ia juga tidak mau jika tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun Ino.

Baru saja ingin Hinata ingin menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya, ada yang sudah datang dengan tiba-tiba di meja makan mereka. Orang yang Hinata kenal, tapi untuk apa dia ada di sini sekarang? Mau mengganggu acara makan siang Hinata? Atau memang ada maksud dan tujuan tersembunyi di balik ke datangannya kemari? Entah kenapa, sejak awal bertemu Hinata merasa selalu ada hal menarik yang di bawa oleh orang ini? Tapi kenapa Hinata jadi berpikiran seperti ini? Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Maaf, paman Hiashi. Apa aku boleh duduk bersama paman di sini? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan? Tentang masalah tadi pagi paman." Ujar pria tersebut seraya tersenyum tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Hinata yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi di panggilnya paman tadi, Ayahnya Hinata.

"Ah, ya. Silahkan, bagaimana dengan tugasmu semuanya hah? Tidak ada yang sulit untukmu bukan?" Tanya Ayah Hinata menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya, dan tersenyum pada pria ini.

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, apa lagi di tambah dengan Ayah yang membantu tugasku. Jadi tidak ada kendala sama sekali selama aku mengerjakan tugas yang paman berikan." Ujar pria ini seraya duduk di kursi samping Ayahnya Hinata duduk, dan tentunya berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Mana Ayahmu, apa dia tidak datang?" Tanya Ayah Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling berharap menemukan sosok 'buronan'nya.

"Tadi sih bilangnya mau ke toilet, jadi aku di suruh jalan lebih dulu." Jawabnya menyadari tatapan menyelidik dari atasan kerjanya.

Pria ini menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada sanggahan kursi, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna indigo, warna yang amat langka di miliki orang. Helaian indigonya di selipkan di belakang telinga, wajahnya menunduk menatap layar Handphone yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian tapi poninya yang rata sedahi, membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin lucu dan imut saja. Terlebih lagi, rona merah tipis yang samar-samar tapi tetap saja kontras dengan wajah seputih porselen itu.

Mata seindah langit ini kian terbuka lebar saat menatap kaum Hawa di hadapannya ini, apa lagi dengan kegiatan tadi siang. Pertemuan awal mereka.

"Kau, gadis yang tadi menaruh Handphone milikmu di dalam kotak bekal 'kan?" Tanya sang pria dengan nada amat percaya diri.

"Ah, itu~ kejadian tadi itu~ itu ulah temanku. Me~mereka memang usil se~sekali." Jawab Hinata rona merah semakin jelas terlihat di wajah mulusnya.

**_-K~I~R~E~I-_**

"Selamat siang. Maaf, aku datang terlambat." Ujar seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Ayah Hinata.

Mata sapphirenya menatap hangat Hinata yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya, guratan melengkung samar tersemat di bibirnya. Rambut kuning jabriknya meliuk halus terbawa angin, sapphire berpindah arah menatap sosok yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Ku kira kau belum mengenal gadis ini Naruto, ternyata kau sudah mengenalnya. Dan selain itu, traumamu sepertinya sudah mulai menghilang, eh?" Tanya pria ini pada Naruto, pihak yang di interogasi hanya dapat merona merah di buatnya.

Mar 27'Gagal sudah rencanaku, kenapa harus ada mereka sih?! Kenapa juga Ayah tidak bilang kalau mau mengajak mereka? Ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka waktuku dan Ayah di ganggu oleh orang lain, Ayah hanya milikku seorang.' Umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, jika semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ah, Hinata kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayah Hinata menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"Seperti biasa!" Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Ah, kalau Tuan Minato dan Naruto sendiri ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Ayah Hinata menatap duo pirang di dekatnya.

Mar 28"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Ujar Naruto singkat mendahului Ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin pesan Yakiniku dan Tempura saja. Aku tidak dapat makan terlalu berat sekarang." Ujar Minato dengan nada ramahnya.

"Baiklah sudah di putuskan! Kami akan memesan dua porsi Ramen, yang satu adalah Ramen kuah Miso dengan potongan cumi di dalamnya. Yang satunya lagi adalah Mabo Ramen, dengan campuran kepiting dan udang di dalamnya. Satu porsi Yakiniku dan satu porsi sedang Tempura, dan satu porsi Udang Asam Manis. Untuk minumannya kami pesan~" Ujar Ayah Hinata yang tengan memesan pesanan mereka namu di interupsi oleh dua sosok lain.

"Aku mau Milkshake Vannila dengan toping Mangga dan Keju cair diatasnya!" Ujar Hinata cepat menatap Waitress di hadapannya.

"Aku Milkshake Coklat dengan toping Kiwi dan Alpukat juga biskuit coklat di atasnya!" Ujar Naruto berbarengan membut Waitress tadi menatap mereka bingung.

"Juga Jus Alpukat dan Jus Sirsak bagi kami berdua." Ujar Minato yang ikut nimbrung dalam proses pemesanan, sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya dan Ayah Hinata dengan jempolnya.

"Ba-baiklah!" Ujar Waitress tadi dan berlalu pergi setelah mencatat pesanan orang-orang tadi.

'Kenapa juga dia harus memesan pesananku yang sempat tadi aku minum di kantor Ayah?! Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain meniri orang lain?!' Umpat Hinata dalam hati setelah mendengar minuman yang di pesan oleh Naruto.

Mar 28'Akan ku pesan minuman yang sempat ia pesan tadi siang di kantor, akan ku lihat bagaimana reaksinya. Lagi pula, saat aku masih sekolah dulu aku pernah memakan buah Kiwi dan Alpukat dalam rentang waktu yang dekat dan rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Tapi kenapa gadis ini bisa menyukainya? Aneh!' Batin Naruto menatap jahil ke arah Hinata.

'Mereka, mereka ini. Dasar anah muda, Naruto tidak pernah berubah selalu seperti itu pada gadis yang di temuinya. Dan gadis ini, amat menantang Naruto. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto membandingkannya dengan Kushina. Akan ku lihat sampai kapan mereka sanggup bertahan.' Ujar Minato memperhatikan tingkah anaknya dan anak gadis bawahannya.

'Hinata benar-benar tidak berubah, kapan dia akan mengenal laki-laki. Kapan sifat kakunya akan berubah, dia hanya terpaku pada satu pria yang belum tentu menyadari perasaannya. Terlebih lagi pria ini sudah di sukainya lebih dari 1 tahun terakhir, kenapa dia tidak lelah? Ku harap dia segera berubah.' Kini gantian Hiashi yang tampak bingung dengan sifat anaknya yang selalu bersikap tidak menyenangkan di hadapan lelaki yang baru di kenalnya.

Mata Hinata menyipit menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di samping Ayahnya yang berada di depannya, bibirnya setengah mengerucut tidak setuju atas kelakuan Naruto barusan. Agresi tatap menatap terus berlangsung di antara mereka baik Hinata VS Naruto, maupun Hiashi &amp; Minato. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sikap dewasa!

"Ini pesanan kalian." Ujar Waitress yang mengantarkan makanan yang langsung kaku di tempat menyaksikan kejadian di depannya sekarang, tidak ada respon sama sekali Waitress ini langsung pergi tanpa banyak a-i-u-e-o lagi.

Tangan Naruto meraih Milkshake pesanannya dengan perlahan, matanya tidak beranjak dari minuman itu. Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi wajahnya nanti? Bagaimana jika minuman ini membuatnya keracunan? Pikiran yang aneh, tapi pikiran itulah yang berputar-putar di kepala Naruto.

**'TAP'**

Bibir Naruto menempel pada ujung sedotan Milkshakenya, di seruputnya perlahan Milkshake itu. Matanya menerawang membayangkan kata yang tepat untuk minuman ini, matanya tertutup seketika dan kembali terbuka tak lama berselang.

'Rasanya memang enak, tapi beberapa potong Kiwi membuatnya terasa asam. Tapi rasanya di netralkan kembali oleh rasa Alpukatnya, tapi sialnya. Kiwi ini terlalu asam untuk perutku, semoga perutku dapat perlahan selama 30 menit saja.' Komentar Naruto dalam hati.

'Rasakan! Makanya jadi orang jangan suka mengikuti apa yang orang lain lakukan, aku berani bertaruh perutmu tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih dari 15 menit.' Rutuk Hinata menyumpahi Naruto yang sedang meminum Milkshakenya.

"Silahkan di makan hidangannya." Tawar Ayah Hinata pada Ayah Naruto, Naruto dan Hinata sendiri.

"Hinata kau tidak mau memakan Ramenmu?" Tanya Ayah Hinata pada Hinata yang masih melamun menatap Naruto bingung.

"Akan segera aku makan, Ayah." Ujar Hinata mengambil sumpit yang terletak di atas mangkuk ramen miliknya.

"Itadakimasu!" Ujar Hinata bersemangat untuk memakan ramennya.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini? Dua porsi ramen ingin ia makan sekaligus? Apa perutnya sanggup menahan banyaknya makannan yang ia makan? Terlebih lagi dengan Milkshake Vannilanya. Memang gadis yang aneh!' Batin Naruto berkomentar menyaksikan Hinata yang makan dengan lahapnya, juga porsi yang terlalu besar untuk gadis bertubuh kecil sepertinya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit di perutnya, perutnya serasa di siram air keras hingga membuatnya menciut dan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Benar-benar kejadian yang memalukan!

"Aku menyerah!"

"Kau kalah!" Ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan yang membuat seluruh pengunjung kafe tertuju pada mereka.

Apa alasan Naruto dan Hinata berteriak bersamaan? Akan di jawab pada chapter selanjutnya.

Maaf updatenya lama, nunggu selesa Ujian Sekolah dulu. Jadi mau ga mau harus hiatus paksa deh.

Nah, berikut adalah jawaban untuk para reviewers yang sudah setia memberi Suna masukan maupun kritikan. Di jawab sesuai dengan siapa yang mereview duluan.

**Me Yuki Hina**: Hahaha... Iya, aku suka novel itu tapi sayang endingnya ga di jelasin secara lengkap. Jadi aku bikin ending versi aku sendiri, aku juga tau novel itu dari temen aku yang hobi banget baca novel begituan. Jadi ya... Aku jadiin itu inspirasi buat bikin fict. Anggaplah ini juga termasuk ending kehidupannya Lilia dan Kak Niko. Arigatou atas reviewnya, mampir lagi ya!

**Azarya arya 7**: Ini udah di lanjutin, makasih atas supportnya. Arigatou atas reviewnya, mampir lagi kapan-kapan!

**Blackschool**: Ini memang akan full NaruHina sampe akhir, kan memang di dedikasikan untuk NaruHina Fluffy Days #6

**Enischan**: Usaha Naruto belom akan di bahas di chapter ini, tapi udah mulai ada interaksi antara Naruto dan Hinata di chapter ini.

**RuukiAkasuna**, **Kimi Henna NHL**, dan **Virgo24**: ini sudah di lanjutkan, terimakasih mau mampir dan review.

**Hqhqhq**: iya aku lupa nama eventnya jadi aku tulisnya itu, makasih sudah mengingatkan.

**Vanny Zhang**: ciri khas Vanny banget kalo review pasti isinya hampir sama dengan review kamu yang lain, ini sudah lanjut Vanny. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**X**: sip! Makasih udah mau mampir.

**Misti Chan**: perkiraan awal kamu salah! Tapi yang kedua kamu bener, tapi keduanya ga sadar akan hal tersebut. Makasih udah review dan mampir.

**Guest**: awalnya aku pikir Narutonya terlalu tua dengan beda umur 9 tahun, tapi ternyata ada yang suka juga. Makasih atas reviewnya, makasih juga udah mau mampir.

Ini chapter kedua entah dari berapa chapter aku ga bisa memstikan.

Jadilah pembaca yang baik dengan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Jaa ne~

Salam,  
Yasuna Katakushi


	3. Open!

**U!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending?**

**WARNING: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL, MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA. PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH, MISSTYPO.**

**NaruHina fluffy day's #6!**

Dari kemarin, orang itu selalu membuatku kesal. Tapi apa urusannya dengan Ayah sehingga mereka begitu dekat? Teman kantor? Tapi ku rasa ada yang lebih dari itu?

Tunggu?! Nama Ayahnya Minato Namikaze? Itu artinya, Ayahnya adalah atasanku. Dan aku sudah menghinanya kemarin? Bagaimana kalau aku akan datang ke kantor Ayah dan aku bertemu dengan dia? Itu menyebalkan!

**Normal PoV.**

Seorang perempuan masuk perempuan ini mengenakan jas dari Almamater ternama di Prefektur Konoha, perempuan ini masuk di dampingi oleh 3 orang temannya yang juga adalah seorang perempuan.

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian sebentar." Ujar perempuan yang mengenakan kacamata, rambut merahnya terlihat nyentrik di banding rambut yang lain.

"Pagi!" Jawab seluruh siswa serempak.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Karin, aku datang dari Konoha University. Kami datang ke sekolah kalian dengan tujuan mengundang kalian dalam acara yang akan kami selenggarakan bagi kalian para siswa unggulan yang sekolah ini miliki, acara tersebut adalah acara tahunan di Universitas kami." Ujar perempuan itu yang di ketahui bernama Karin tersebut.

"Kami akan mengadakan ujian untuk mendapatkan beasiswa bagi kalian yang dapat lolos di urutan 50 besar, beasiswa ini hanya berlaku di beberapa fakultas yang ada di Konoha University. Di antaranya, Fakultas Ekonomi, Kedokteran, Psikologis, dan Fakultas Teknik. Bagi kalian yang berminat bisa datang ke Universitas kami, kami tidak memungut biaya apapun bagi kalian yang berminat." Sambung Karin menjelaskan, di susul keheningan beberapa lama dalam kelas.

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk juga?" Ujar Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiba di samping Hinata.

Hinata memang tidak duduk sebangku dengan Ino, tapi Ino duduk tepat di belakang Hinata bersama Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata duduk bersama Ten-ten di baris kedua dari depan.

"Apanya yang tidak buruk?" Tanya Ten-ten menatap Ino serius.

"Ikut ujian beasiswa itu. Hinata! Kau kan menempati urutan ke 10 umum di sekolah dan 2 di kelas, kenapa tidak mau ikut? Tidak buruk juga untukmu!" Seru Ino ingin menularkan semangatnya pada Hinata.

'Pada saat pesta ulang tahun Ino Sai akan datang, tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa senang? Padahal aku suka padanya, tapi apa mungkin aku sudah menyukai laki-laki lain? Tapi siapa? Apa mungkin Kak Naruto? Ah, tidak-tidak! Dia orang yang menyebalkan!' Hinata hanya dapat menggeleng membayangkan bahwa dia dan Naruto suatu hari nanti akan menjadi pasangan atau kekasih.

"...ta"

"..nata"

"HINATA!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya dan yang lain, Ino, Ten-ten, dan Sakura hanya dapat swetdrop mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hahh.." Ino yang tersadar lebih dahulu hanya dapat menghela napas melihat tingkat sahabat karibnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau apa yang baru saja aku katakan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ga tau?" Jawab Hinata santai.

Ino yang mendengarnya kini kembali terjungkal swetdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pikiran salah satu Most Wanted Girl ini sebenarnya?

"Tadi Ino bilang, apa kamu jadi datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya?" Tanya Sakura mengulangi kalimat Ino.

"Hahhh..." Hinata hanya meladeni dengan helaan napas, pikirannya kacau sekarang. Laki-laki tak di kenal yang langsung membuatnya selalu kepikiran, dan urusan ulang tahun Ino yang akan di laksanakan besok yang belum di beri tau pada Ayahnya. Benar-benar memusingkan!

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino prihatin.

"Aku belum memberitau Ayah, entah akan di izinkan atau tidak?" Ujar Hinata lesu.

"Ah, tentang itu. Bagaimana jika kau bilang pada Ayahmu kalau kau ingin pergi dengan Sai?" Ten-ten mengajukan usul.

Ten-ten memang sudah lama mengenal Hinata jadi dia sudah hapal betul akan kepribadian dari Ayah Hinata, terlebih lagi sifat paranoid yang sudah permanen di dalam diri Ayahanda sahabatnya ini. Hinata tak mengelak bahwa dirinya ingin bertemu dengan Sai, tapi entah mengapa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang dulu pernah ada di kala dirinya bertemu dengan Sai hilang tak berbekas. Tapi tidak mungkin dia berpindah hati pada Naruto yang hanya sekilas jam di kenalnya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga untuk jawaban iya. Hinata menyadari ketampanan dari Naruto dan senyumnya yang menggoda Hinata, tapi apa alasan Hinata menyukai Naruto? Tak ada penjelasan mengenai hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau, aku juga bingung. Akan perasaanku sendiri." Jawab Hinata dengan nada tak bersemangat yang amat langka keluar dari bibir gadis porselen ini.

"Perasaan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino yang mendadak menjadi kepo dengan apa yang di alami oleh sahabat karibnya.

"Aku suka pada Sai hampir 1 tahunan lebih, tapi entah kenapa saat aku bertemu pria di kantor Ayah aku jadi bimbang. Sebenarnya aku ini suka pada siapa, Sai atau pria itu? Aku bingung" Jelas Hinata pada ketiga sahabatnya.

Ino, Ten-ten, dan Sakura hanya dapat menyimak dalam diam. Kisah sahabatnya memang mereka tidak tau seberapa rumit, seberapa sulit, seberapa membingungkannya, tapi mereka hanya mau membantu Hinata sebisa mereka. Sakura yang merupakan tetangga Sai bertugas sebagai Mak Comblang antara Hinata dan Sai, Ino bertugas sebagai kurir baik mencari tau jadwal manggung Sai dan hal lainnya, dan Ten-ten yang merupakan anak dari seorang Fashion Stylish bertugas sebagai Designer alternaltif bagi Hinata atau menyediakan wardrobe untuk Hinata. Hinata memang terbilang anak orang kaya, tapi dia tidak tau menau tentang fashion. Baginya baju tidak penting bagus asal nyaman di pakai sudah cukup, jadi untuk itulah Ten-ten selalu ikut bersama Hinata di saat dia ingin berbelanja baju maupun dress. Benar-benar hubungan timbal balik yang amat menguntungkan Hinata.

"Baik, akan ku jelaskan ulang padamu," Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, menbenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Antara kata suka, sayang, dan cinta. Semua memiliki perbedaan, baik arti maupun maupun rasa yang ada pada dirimu." Sakura kembali berhenti, memberi jeda Hinata dan yang lainya untuk berpikir dan mencerna semua yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

"Suka adalah perasaan di mana kau, mengagumi sesuatu, maupun seseorang. Dapat di katakan kau mengidolakannya, kalau yang kau sukai itu adalah manusia." Sakura kembali memberi jeda, dia mengambil napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau rasa sayang itu adalah perasaan yang timbul akibat kontak batin maupun ikatan yang cukup lama timbul, misalnya rasa sayangmu pada teman, sahabat, Ayahmu, saudaramu, atau yang lainnya,,,"

",,,sayang dan suka dapat luntuk maupun hilang sewaktu-waktu saat kau sudah menemukan hal yang lebih menarik, atau yang muncul perlahan-lahan seiring berjalannya waktu" Sakura kembali berhenti, emerlandnya menatap sekilas rembulan Hinata yang menatapnya serius menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sakura yang terputus.

'Dapat hilang sewaktu-waktu'

"Dan rasa cinta itu sendiri muncul karena adanya dorongan ingin memiliki, ingin bersama, ingin melindungi, dan lainnya. Kesimpulannya cinta tak mempunyai dasar darimana dia datang dan terbentuk, tapi cinta mendorong kita berbuat nekad, dan berbuat lebih untuk orang yang kita cintai, bahkan berkorban lebih untuknya. Dikala kita mencintai seseorang, maka akan ada rasa tidak nyaman yang timbul. Entah salah tingkah, rasa berdebar, atau rasa lainnya yang hanya timbul di saat kita bersamanya." Sakura tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Jadi mana dari ketiga perasaan tadi yang kau rasakan dengan Sai maupun pria pekerja kantoran yang baru kau kenal itu?" Tanya Sakura mengakhiri penjelasan teramat panjangnya tadi.

Hinata terdiam, berpikir. Mencoba menarik kesimpulan singkat dari penjelasan Sakura, dia mengingat apa yang di rasakannya saat bersama Sai. Dan saat bersama Naruto. Di bandingkannya ketiga perasaan tadi, sayang, suka, dan cinta.

Hinata sudah lama memperjuangkan perasaannya terhadap Sai, tapi dia tidak tau perasaan itu masuk ke dalam golongan yang mana?

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya!" Ujar Hinata setelah keluar dari zona pikirannya.

**。。。。。**

**09.49 pm**

**Someone pOv.**

Hari ini menyebalkan sekali, aku bertemu gadis yang agak nyeleneh. Awal aku bertemu dengannya ku pikir dia adalah gadis yang manis dan anggun, tapi saat dia mengeluarkan seragam olahraga kotor dari dalam tasnya amat membuatku ilfeel padanya. Juga saat dia menatapku tidak suka, kenapa tidak langsung bicara pada orangnya langsung? Dari pada harus menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka, ya... Walau ku akui dia manis juga cantik.

"Naruto, ada kiriman barang!" Suara itu amat aku kenal, dia Ibuku. Perempuan memang tapi tingkah dan kelakuannya tak jauh beda dengan laki-laki.

"Iya, aku segera turun." Jawabku secepatnya, aku tidak mau malam ini aku mati di hajar oleh Ibuku hanya karena membiarkan tamu menunggu lama.

Di lantai satu, tepatnya di ruang tamu sudah ada seorang pria bermasker. Di tangannya ada bungkusan berbentuk balok berwarna coklat kalem, itu dia pesananku!

Pesanan inilah yang akan membantuku melancarkan rencanaku besok, dan tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah kembali ke dalam kamarku. Dan memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi esok, enak tidak enak aku akan menikmatinya!

**End pov.**

**。。。。。**

Hinata masih bingung memikirkan jalan agar bisa datang di pesta ulang tahun Ino, pasalnya jam malam sang Ayah terlalu ketat. Ia berniat menyuruh Sai datang besok pagi untuk meminta izin pada Ayah Hinata, tapi jika Sai tidak bisa datang. Mau tidak mau Hinata harus meminta izin sendiri. Hinata sudah menyampaikan maksudnya pada Sakura, tapi Sakura belum memberi balasan apakah Sai bisa datang atau tidak.

**06.25 am.**

Hinata menggeliat merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari yang menerpa kulit porselennya, manik abu menyembul dari balik kelopak matanya. Hinata terdiam sesaat, mencoba menyesuaikan diri setelah berjam-jam tidur. Di ambilnya iPhone miliknya memeriksa apakah ada pesan masuk dari teman-temannya, terutama Sakura.

_**From: Pinky-Himechan**_  
_**Subyek: Gomen!**_

_**Hinata, aku sudah bilang pada Sai. Dan dia akan datang kerumahmu pukul 9**_.

Hinata melihat jam digital yang ada di samping ranjangnya, masih pukul 6 lewat 40 menit. Masih ada waktu 2 jam 20 menit untuk bersiap-siap.

Hinata segera masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh tubuhnya agar terlihat lebih layak untuk keluar bersama Sai. Sambil mandi Hinata berpikir, jika memang nanti dia akan mendapat izin dari Ayahnya. Dia berniat membelikan kado untuk Ino hari ini juga, hitung-hitung bisa berduaan dengan Sai.

Tak butuh waktu lama Hinata sudah selesai mandi, dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan ungu pada bagian bahu hingga pergelangan tangan. Kakinya di balut celana jean's dengan warna yang senada dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan ungu muda, rambut indigonya dia kuncir hingga menyisakan poni dan anak rambut di depan telinganya. Simple, tapi tetap terlihat cantik.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pas, masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi. Hinata merasa waktu yang berputar terlalu lama hari ini, ya. Itulah yang sering di sasakan oleh setiap orang yang ingin bertemu dengan orang yang di sukainya, tak terkecuali Hinata.

Hinata mengambil iPhonenya, mengecek mungkin saja ada pesan masuk atau panggilan yang tak terjawab saat ia mandi tadi. Jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas layar iPhonenya, memeriksa pesan masuk. Tapi tidak ada pesan baru untuknya, hanya ada sms dari Sakura. Itu pun di kirim jam 11 malam, tangannya kembali menyentuh ikon panggilan. Ada satu panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang tak di kenal Hinata, nomor ini tak ada di kontak Hinata sebelumnya. Apa mungkin ada temannya yang baru saja mengganti nomor dan mencoba menghubungi Hinata? Tapi mereka akan memberitau terlebih dahulu sembelum menelfon atau mengsms Hinata. Lalu ini nomor siapa? Mungkin salah sambung?

Hinata membuka rincian dari nomor asing tadi.

"Belum lama, baru 5 menit yang lalu." Gumam Hinata setelah melihat rincian lengkap panggilan tadi.

Jari lentik Hinata kembali bergerilya pada layar smartphonenya, tanpa sadar sebuah pesan sudah tertulis di kolom pesan baru. Dan akan di kirim pada nomor asing tadi. Hinata hanya mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja Hinata mengenal orang ini. Jadi apa salahnya mengirim pesan untuk memastikan? Tidak salah kan?

_**To: 08xxxxxxxxx**_  
_**Subjek: -**_

_**Maaf, ini siapa? Ada keperluan apa menghubungi saya?**_

Hinata kembali menatap pesan tadi, dan kemudian mengklik option send pada layar iPhonenya. Pesannya terkirim sudah, lalu apa yang Hinata harus lakukan selagi menunggu balasan?

**7.15 am.**

Ayah Hinata akan berangkat kerja pukul setengah 10 siang hari ini, apa ia akan memasak saja sambil menunggu Sai?

**DRRRTTT**

iPhonenya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan baru masuk. Balasan dari nomor asing tadi.

_**From: 08xxxxxxxxx**_  
_**Subjek:-**_

_**Aku ada keperluan denganmu Hinata, siapa aku kau tidak perlu tau.**_  
_**Lagi pula kau akan marah jika kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya.**_

_**Nb: 622173828163- itu namaku.**_

"Dasar orang aneh" Gumam Hinata menanggapi pesan barusan.

_**Reply to: 08xxxxxxxxx**_  
_**Subjek: -**_

_**Terserah kau! Memangnya apa urusanmu denganku?!**_

Hinata menanggapi dengan tanggapan yang kurang baik mungkin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi orang itu mengirimi Hinata pesan tanpa mencantumkan namanya. Siapa yang salah sebenarnya di sini? Hinata, atau orang ini yang salah sebenarnya? Orang aneh dan asing yang menyebalkan! Keperluan apa dia dengan Hinata, kenapa hanya mengirim pesan teks kalau bisa menelfon Hinata?

622173828163, apa coba maksud angka-angka aneh ini? Dia bilang namanya? Apa dia ini mata-mata yang menggunakan kode asing sebagai namanya? Aneh. Setidaknya beritau Hinata hal yang identik dengannya, dia juga bilang tadi Hinata mengenalnya? Lalu siapa dia jika Hinata mengenalnya? Sai? Tidak mungkin! Dia lebih sering menelfon orang jika ada keperluan ketimbang mengirim pesan. Kak Naruto? Tidak masuk akal! Dari mana dia mendapat nomor Hinata? Apa? Ah, Hinata tidak mau berpikiran negatif! Bisa jadi ini salah satu keisengan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

Hinata kembali menatap layah iPhonenya, tak ada balasan.

Kadang Hinata berpikir, jika sifatnya terlalu kaku terhadap laki-laki apa suatu hari nanti Hinata akan menemukan pendamping hidupnya? Tunggu? Sudah lama pertanyaan ini tidak erlintas di kepalanya, kenapa sekarang kembali muncul di kepala Hinata? Tidak biasanya.

Tapi memang benar, Hinata kadang terlalu kaku untuk bergaul dengan lewan jenis. Dia lebih cenderung menolak permintaan para lelaki yang berniat berkenalan dengan dirinya, padahal tak menutup kemungkinan pria-pria itu tertarik dengan Hinata. Sayang seribu sayang Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai, apa Sai juga akan menjauhi Hinata lama-kalamaan? Hinata tidak terlalu sering berinterksi dengan Sai, bahkan di kala mereka bertemu. Hanya perkataan singkat yang terucap dari bibir Hinata. Memalukan bersikap tertutup di depan orang yang kita sukai, garis bawahi dan beri stabilo setebal mungkin pada kata sukai, 'suka'.

**7.30**

Oh tidak!

Sekarang Hinata mulai gelisah tentang siapa dan apa urusan orang asing yang mengatakan memiliki keperluan dengan Hinata, Kami-sama. Semoga dia bukanlah orang yang hendak bertindak jahat pada Hinata.

Hinata membuka salah satu situs browser yang ada di iPhonenya, ingin menbuka salah satu sosial media dan menghubungi teman-temannya yang sedang online sekarang.

Jari Hinata berhenti menyentuh layar iPhonenya, berhenti pada kolom search.

Berpikir..

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 Detik

5 Detik

Aha!

Seakan ada sebuah lampu dengan cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di kepala Hinata, dia tau apa yang akan dia ketik di kolom tersebut. Kode rahasia, lebih tepatnya arti dari kode _**622173828163.**_

Tidak ada website yang menjelaskan arti dari angka di atas, wajah Hinata berubah masam. Andai ada satu saja, harap Hinata/

_10 Pertanyaan kasus kriminal dan penyelesaiannya (teka-teki Sherlock Holmes)_

Mata Hinata memandang judul website terbawah di layar iPhonenya, teka-teki Sherlock Holmes ya? Batin Hinata.

Sherlock Holmes adalah seorang Detektif terkenal di sebuah film, di film yang ia perankan sudah banyak kasus krimina; yang berhasil di pecahkannya. Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi di semua kasusnya Sherlock Holmes berhasil memecahkan kode-kode aneh yang di tuliskan korban yang menjerumus ke si pelaku. Berikut di antaranya beberapa kode yang berhasil di pecahkan oleh Sherlock Holmes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata hanya membaca sekilas isi dari wabsite yang ia buka tadi, hanya karena ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kode-kode yang di jelaskan oleh si penulis. Sampai di kode terakhir Hinata membaca dengan seksama.

**Kode yang menggunakan angka dalam handphone non qwerty**

Handphone qwerty adalah handphone yang setiap huruf yang tertera pada keypad terpisah satu persatu, dengan posisi yang serupa seperti pada keyboard komputer. Handphone non qwerty adalah handphone dengan keypad yang bertolak belakang dari keypad qwerty, keypad handphone non qwerty urut dan menjadi satu setelah 3 atau 4 huruf.

Kode Sherlock Holmes yang menggunakan angka untuk menggambarkan huruf dalam handphone non qwerty, menggunakan kedudukan huruf dan koordinat angka pada keypad non qwerty. Contoh:

Untuk huruf a di tulis dengan 21, di karenakan huruf a terletak di tombol yang sama dengan angka dua. Jadi angka 2 ada di depan huruf yang dimaksudkan. Angka 1 sendiri merupakan jumlah berapa kali kita menekan tombol pada keypad untuk sampai pada huruf yang dimaksud. Pada keypad non qwerty kita menekan tombol angka 2 sebanyak 1 kali maka akan muncul huruf a, jika kita menekan 2 kali akan muncul huruf b dan kodenya adalah 22, jika kita menekan sebanayk 3 kali maka akan muncul huruf c dan kodenya menjadi 23.

Hal demikian berlaku juga pada huruf yang terletak di tombol angka 3, 4, 5 dan seterusnya.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata mencoba cara yang di jelaskan oleh sang penulis website, dan mengejutkan. Hinata mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menggunakan kode _**622173828163 **_sebagai namanya.

Yak untuk chapter 3 dan 2 updatenya sekaligus 2 chapter dikarenakan takut waktunya ga keburu mengingat NHFD#6 akan segera berkahir ( entah singkatannya bener apa engga Suna ga tau ).

Jadi silahkan tinggalkan jejak pada kolom review di bawah ini.

Salam,

Yasuna Katakushi


	4. Said Yes!

**U!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Sumarry: Hinata seorang gadis cantik mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Sai yang selisih 1 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi bagaimana jika Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto seorang pekerja kantoran. Workaholic yang selalu di gandrungi banyak wanita? Apakah akhirnya tetap happy ending?**

**WARNING: TERINSPIRASI DARI NOVEL, MAAF KALAU ADA KESAMAAN JALAN CERITA. PENULISAN KURANG RAPIH, MISSTYPO.**

**NaruHina fluffy day's #6!**

Kode misterius Sherlock Holmes membuat Hinata tak berhenti bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, kenapa orang itu tidak menggunakan identitas aslinya saja? Belum tentu Hinata akan marah, bisa jadi Hinata akan senang. Karena sekarang Hinata sedang bosan menunggu Sai, jadi dia akan senang jika ada yang menemaninya menghilangkan bosan. Ya... Walau pun orang yang menemaninya dalam kebosanan adalah Naruto sekalipun.

"62 berarti N, 21 berarti A, 73 berarti R, 82 berarti U, 81 berarti T, 63 berarti O. Jadi 622173828163 mempunyai arti Naruto." Ujar Hinata senang setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya. Naruto.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum ambigu, antara mengejek Naruto. Dan senang Naruto menjadi teman sementara, dan membuatnya harus memecahkan teka-teki akibat nama rahasia yang di buatnya.

**8.20**

Tak terasa sudah hampir jam 9, Sai sebentar lagi akan datang ke rumahnya. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih nantinya. Hinata bingung, hatinya sendiri membuatnya bimbang. Ternyata selama ini dia terjebak di perasaannya sendiri, bisa di bilang Hinata tidak sadar bahwa selama ini dia hanya suka pada Sai. Seperti yang Sakura bilang, 'Suka, sewaktu-waktu dapat hilang.' bahkan lenyap.

Hinata sekarang sadar dia tidak sepantasnya mengejar-ngejar Sai sampai berlebihan jika dia hanya suka, tapi berhubung Hinata sudah tau perasaan apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya jadi Hinata tidak mau mengejarnya terus-menerus. Heh, selama ini dia di tipu oleh perasaannya sendiri.

Hinata hanya mau jujur terhadap perasaannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto sudah cukup membawa kesan berbeda dalam hidupnya. Naruto yang notabene seorang Workaholic berbanding terbalik dengan Sai yang adalah seorang anak band, Naruto yang selalu sibuk dengan meeting dan tupukan dokumen di kantornya dan Sai yang sibuk dengan konsernya dan beberapa acara band yang di ikutinya.

**Buku 'cara mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan matang'.**

Hinata membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat menerima buku kategori dewasa tersebut, hanya kekehan ringan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

**Panggilan om untuk Naruto.**

Hinata mulai tertawa akibat dirinya yang memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan om.

**Jus.**

Apa lagi saat mereka memesan minuman, Naruto yang penasaran dengan Milkshake coklat dengan toping Kiwi dan Alpukat, juga bikuit coklat membuat Hinata semakin geli tertawa.

**Teriakkan kompak.**

Terlebih lagi saat mereka berdua meneriakki hal yang bertolang belakan di waktu yang bersamaan, hingga menyita perhatian para pengunjung resto Seafood tersebut.

"Aneh!" Gerutu Hinata di tengah tawanya.

Hinata masih ingat betul, dia mengatakan bahwa Naruto 'kalah' terhadapnya. Tapi kenyataannya, Hinatalah yang 'kalah' terhadap perasaannya. Dan Naruto yang 'menyerah' terhadapnya waktu itu. Tapi sekaranglah di mana semua kalimat itu berbalik padanya, Naruto yang menang atas Hinata dan Hinata yang kalah atas Naruto.

Tapi, Hinata bingung dalam sekejap. Apa Hinata harus mengulang perjuangannya? Berjuang atas perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Apa itu mudah? Tidak semudah itu, Hinata harus memulainya dari awal. Memulai lembaran baru yang akan di tulis kalimat puisi untuk Naruto, kalimat yang akan di persembahkan untuk Naruto.

**Panggilan tak terjawab.**

Hinata merasa senang tidak senang saat Naruto sempat menelponnya, senang ada teman sementara pelipur bosan kala menunggu Sai.

Tidak senang karena harus di repotkan dengan teka-teki aneh Sherlock Holmes.

Sempat terbersit perasaan aneh yang membuncah, pertemuan singkat dengan seseorang yang lebih pantas menyandang panggilan guru untuk Hinata yang sekarang membuat Hinata jatuh hati padanya.

**8.50**

Ah, 10 menit lagi Sai datang!

Tapi Hinata mendadak di liputi rasa menyesal, kenapa bukan Naruto saja yang datang?! Tapi Hinata yakin, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin Naruto lakukan sebagai seorang pekerja kantoran.

Naruto duduk di tepian teras yang ada di ruangan kantornya, kantornya memang memiliki tempat yang bisa di bilang teras di bagian balkonnya. Naruto menatap ujung sepatu pantovel yang ia kenakan, matanya menatap kosong areal itu. Berkelana jauh dari raganya sekarang, mencari apa yang harus menjadi miliknya.

Desiran napasnya normal, tidak ada helaan napas berat. Tapi di mana seorang Naruto yang terbiasa aktif, tiba-tiba menjadi pasif?!

Tangannya meraba kantong kiri celananya, membuat lekukkan panjang tercipta. Lekukkan benda yang kemungkinan seperti tali namun terlalu kecil untuk mengikat hal besar, tapi akan di jadikan pengikat yang permanen dan abadi!

'Traumaku hilang? Apa benar?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri mengingat akan perasaannya, dan berjalan mundur ke masa lalu.

2 tahun yang lalu Naruto hendak menemui kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura di rumahnya. Di perjalanan Naruto melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri dan Sasuke yang tengah berlutut di depannya, dengan kotak beludru berbentuk segidelapan dengan pola Yin dan Yang berwarna ungu. Di tengahnya ada sepasang cincin yang terletak di arah berlawanan, sama seperti mata Yin dan Yang. Yang tidak pernah sejajar lurus.

Mata Naruto terbelak menhadapi kenyataan Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri menusuknya dari belakang. Sasuke melamar Sakura, dan yang semakin memperparah adalah Sakura menerimanya dengan anggukkan dan senyum sumringah. Ironi!

Sejak saat itu Naruto hanya berdiam diri mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya, Naruto hanya mau bersama dengan orang yang memang di ciptakan untuk bersama dirinya. Tragis! Tapi sekarang Naruto menemukan gadis yang beda dari yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya, gadis yang bagaikan cahaya dan Naruto adalah serangga yang tertarik pada cahaya tersebut. Dia adalah Hinata. Anak dari Menejer Ayahnya, gadis yang berbeda 9 tahun darinya. Bagai kakak dan adik!

Naruto kembali mengelus isi kantong celananya. Matanya sekarang tidak lagi kosong, matanya sudah terisi gambaran masa depan yang indah yang akan dia lalui bersama gadis belia itu. Tatapannya juga tidak lagi menatap pantovel yang ada di bawahnya, matanya memandang lurus langit yang terbentang di atasnya. Membayangkan masa depannya yang akan seindah dan secerah langit hari itu.

"Jika di ibaratkan, cincin hanya akan mengikat hati bukan nyawa. Tapi aku ingin ikatan yang juga dapat mengikat nyawa 2 belah pihak." Gumam Naruto.

Di sandarkan tubuhnya di tembok yang ada di belakang teras, matanya terpejam. Helaan napas lembut terdengar, helaan yang melambangkan kelegaan dan kebebasan.

"Jika memperjuangkan perasanku yang di lambangkan cincin, maka orang akan memotong jariku untuk memisahkan kau dan aku." Naruto kembali berhenti berbicara, safirnya kembali terbit dari kegelapan.

"Maka akan aku gunakan kalung untuk mengikat kita, orang yang mau mengganggu hubungan kita harus memenggal kepalaku! Dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya!" Ujar Naruto sayup-sayup tapi amat terdengar yakin dari tatapan matanya yang menatap warna yang tak jauh beda dengan warna safirnya.

。。。。。

Naruto tersenyum, senyum. Bukan cengiran kuda kepunyaannya, goresan halus yang terukir di bibir pemuda berumur 25 tahun yang berpredikat Magna Cum Laude ini. Senyum merasakan kemanisan yang akan di rasakan sebentar lagi, ya sebentar. Itu artinya dia harus menunggu sedikit lagi, menunggu.

Hanya sebentar. Tidak lama.

。。。。。  
Ting, tong! Ting, tong! Ting, tong!

9.00

Bisa di tebak itu adalah Sai, tunggu! Apa dia tidak membawa kendaraan saat datang kesini? Lalu bagaimana dia akan membeli hadiah nantinya? Jalan, ok romantis memang. Tapi, Hinata tidak menyukainya. Entah kenapa?

"Hinata, ada tamu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar salah seorang pelayan Hinata yang bernama Kou.

Hinata segera keluar tanpa membalas panggilan Kou, Sai duduk di sofa ruang depan. Sai menggunakan celana blue jean's yang tidak terlalu ketat berwarna hitam pekat, sepatu converse membalut kakinya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan titik kecil yang membentuk pola di sekitar lengan dan kerah kemeja.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya tidak sabar, baik. Tadi dia melamun di balkon, dan sekarang dia mencoba kabur dari pekerjaan dengan alasan yang di buat-buat. Ingin ceck up (bener ga tulisannya?) katanya, matanya berkali-kali memandang jam tangan yang sengaja di gantung di dasbor atas mobilnya. Jalanan memang tidak macet hanya saja kendaraan saat ini sedang ramai, padahal akhir pekan esok hari. Kenapa sekarang jalanan sudah ramai?

"Damn it!" Ujarnya meninju ringan setir mobil Civicnya.

"Ayah aku mau pergi ke ulang tahun Ino besok malam dengan Sai." Hinata membuka pembicaraan, sesuai tujuan awal Sai datang.

"Besok malam, dengan laki-laki ini?" Tanya Hiashi tak sedikit pun mengurangi keseriusannya.

Hinata tak menjawab hanya mengangguk matanya menatap Sai, takut kalau-kalau Sai menjadi korban kegarangan Ayahnya.

"A-Apa, boleh?" Tanya Hinata memandang wajah Ayahnya, tapi tak berani beradu tatap dengan sang Ayah.

Hiashi tak menjawab matanya menatap Hinata dan Sai bergantian, antara curiga dan senang. Tapi entah mana yang benar?

Hinata hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap yang terbaik dari sang Ayah. Berharag mendapatkan izin untuk bisa datang kepesta itu, hanya bisa datang.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi Hinata saat di sana nanti." Sai tak mau tinggal diam dia pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Apa alasanmu mau melindungi anakku, heh?" Tanya Ayah Hinata menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Karena aku mencintainya!" Ujar Sai tanpa ragu, menatap yakin sang kepala rumah tangga keluarga Hyuuga.

Hiashi menyeringai mendengar pengakuan Sai, pengakuan atas putrinya. Tapi bukan karena bahagia, ini merupakan seringai jahil kepunyaannya.

"Ada pria lain yang jauh melebihimu yang akan datang melamar Hinata, melamar. Bukan sekedar pernyataan seperti yang kau ucapkan." Ujar Hiashi mencoba membuat Sai cemburu akan ucapannya.

"Lamaran, belum tentu menjamin kebahagian." Ujar Sai tak mau terbakar kalimat cemburu karangan Hiashi.

Hinata hanya menyaksikan perdebatan Sai dangan Ayahnya, teman dan Ayah. Teman ya, bukannya dulu Hinata ingin mengklaim Sai sebagai miliknya? Oh, dia lupa. Perioritas yang ingin dia miliki sekarang adalah Naruto. Ya, Naruto."Hinata apa tidak ada orang yang dapat menemanimu, selain dia?" Tanya Hiashi tak menoleh pada Sai, hanya sekedar lirikan mata.

Hinata menggeleng lemah, siapa lagi yang bisa di andalkan olehnya? Ino, dia sang empunya acara. Tidak mungkin dia yang mengantar jemput. Sakura, dia tidak bisa membawa kendaraan. Ten-ten, rumahnya terlalu jauh. Hinata tidak enak jika harus meminta di jemput olehnya.

Tidak mungkin dia meminta Naruto mengantarnya, Naruto adalah seorang pekerja kantoran. Kemungkinan dia ada di rumah kecil, bisa saja dia pergi bersama temannya atau tugas di luar kota.

Hinata tidak tau harus meminta bantuan siapa. Dia hanya mampu menjawab dengan gelengan lemah, Ayah Hinata kembali menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang amat sulit di jelaskan. Seakan dia bisa sewaktu-waktu mencabik-cabik Sai, kalau dia mau.

Hiashi menghela napas berat, matanya seakan mencari cara lain untuk melenyapkan Sai.

"Baiklah," Ujar Hiashi dengan nada lemas.

"Terimakasih, Ayah!" Ujar Hinata senang hendak bangkit dari duduknya, tapi dia tersentak saat melihat mulut Ayahnya terbuka. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"tapi bukan dengan dia!" Ujar Hiashi melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lalu dengan siapa Ayah?" Tanya Hinata tak menyukai kalimat Ayahnya, apa iya dia harus pergi ke ulang tahun Ino dengan Ayahnya. Tidak lucu!

"Orang kepercayaan Ayah." Hiashi menatap Hinata ini sudah jadi keputusan Finalnya. Tidak bisa di ganggu gugat!

Hinata hanya cemberut mendengar kalimat Ayahnya, gagal sudah niatnya mau mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Ino. Apa dia harus pergi dengan pelayan Ayahnya, mulai dari membeli kadonya sampai ke acara pesta?! Ayolah, andai saja Ibunya masih hidup. Hinata akan senang hati berteriak dan menangis dalam pangkuan Ibunya, apa tidak ada orang yang mengerti perasaannya?

Hiashi pergi meninggalkan ruang depan, hendak bersiap-siap sebentar lagi dia harus sudah mengghadiri rapat bersama karyawannya di perusahaannya.

"Aku tau, kau menyukai orang lain. Dan aku juga mengenal orang itu." Ujar Sai tanpa memandang Hinata.

Hinata hanya menatap Sai, seakan meminta penjelasan lebih padanya.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto 'kan, anak dari CEO perusahaan saham ternama di prefektur Konoha, dan seorang disigner yang karyanya sudah melejit hingga manca negara." Ujar Sai menjelaskan sedikit tentang siapa Naruto pada Hinata.

"Dia memang tampan, pintar, baik, kaya, apa yang tidak ada padaku, ada padanya. Dia juga tampaknya mencintaimu." Apa tadi Sai baru saja mengatakan "C-I-N-T-A"? Apa tidak salah? Hinata mengingat arti perasaan yang pernah di jabarkan oleh Sakura.

"Aku juga salah," Mata obsidian Sai menembus manik abu Hinata.

"aku terlambat. Padahal kau sudah mengejarku sejak 1 atau mungkin 2 tahunan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak pernah mau meresponmu. Dan sekarang, di saat ada seorang yang menggantikan aku di hatimu. Aku takut kehilangan kau, aku takut kehilangan orang yang peduli dan memperhatikanku selama ini." Terdengar nada penyesalan dari kalimat Sai, obsidiannya tak lagi kelam saat tadi menembus manik abu Hinata. Sendu.

"Dia mencintaimu, melebihi perasaanku. Dialah orang yang di maksud Ayahmu, orang yang-" Sai berhenti berkata, bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Saat dia datang nanti, dia akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Sai tersenyum, sangat tulus untuk Hinata.

"Memang benar, ada baiknya aku bersama Ino."

Satu detik!

Dua detik!

Tiga detik!

Empat detik!

Lima detik!

Satu menit!

Dua menit!

Tiga menit!

Empat menit!

Lima menit!

'GREP!'

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, Sai sudah beranjak pergi dari kediamannya. Tapi dia melupakan sesuatu!

Satu!

Dua!

Tiga!

Empat!

Lima!

Hinata menoleh memastikan siapa yang merengkuhnya dari belakang, deru napasnya sama seperti kereta api yang siap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh!-Namikaze Narutn- si pelaku tunggal.

Mata Hinata sukses terbelak, tapi mulutnya tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Mulutnya tersumpal bibir Naruto, Hinata masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari 'serangan' dadakan Naruto. Mata Naruto terpejam merasakan hangatnya bibir Hinata, seakan menikmati karunia yang Tuhan beri padanya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto di tengah ciuman mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ciumannya.

Hinata tak sanggup menjawab dengan kalimat, mulutnya kembali di sumpal bibir Naruto sebelum dia berhasil menjawab. Hanya anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawaban Hinata, tanda dia setuju.

Tetap dalam posisi berciuman Naruto membalik badan Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya, di peluknya gadis itu sepenuh hati. Pelukan lembut nan hangat yang menentramkan.

Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, mencoba menemukan 'benda' yang sempat dia bilang akan dia gunakan sebagai pengikat. Ketemu! Sebuah kalung sederhana berliontinkan lambang Yin dan Yang dengan warna berbeda, jika Yin di lambangkan dengan warna putih maka kali ini di lambangkan dengan warna kuning ke oranyean dengan mata berwarna indigo. Begitupun dengan lambang Yang, lambang yang biasanya berwarna hitam dengan mata putih ini tampil berbeda. Berwarna indigo dengan mata berwarna kuning ke oranyean. Manis! Apa Naruto melamar Hinata secara tidak langsung? Entah? Tapi yang jelas Hinata juga sudah menerimanya secara tidak langsung, jadi adil 'kan? Pertanyaan yang samar juga jawaban yang samar pula.

"Jadi ke mana, kencan pertama kita?" Tanya Naruto setelah oksigen menuntutnya menghentikan adegan dewasa yang tadi mereka lakukan.

'BLUSH!'

Hinata blushing berat di buatnya. Ah, ternyata pertanyaannya juga jawabannya tidak samar di hadapan sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa ini.

Dari pertemuan yang berawal kesalah pahaman, konflik perasaan, dan pilihan yang membingungkan. Hingga akhirnya kedua pasangan ini dapat besatu, ku ulangi 'B-E-R-S-A-T-U'

"Apakah kau, Namikaze Naruto siap hidup bersama dengan Hyuuga Hinata, membimbingnya selaku kepala rumah tangga, mendampinginya, melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun. Susah, senang, dalam tawa, maupun tangis?" Tanya seorang pria yang menjadi Pastor dalam pemberkatan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Saya bersedia melakukannya beserta dengan segala halang rintan apapun!" Jawab Naruto mantap!

"Apakah kau Hyuuga Hinata bersedia mendampingi Namikaze Naruto selaku istri juga menjadi penolong di kehidupannya nanti, dalam tangis maupun tawa, juga dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?" Tanya sang Pastor menatap Hinata.

Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Saya bersedia mendampingi Namikaze Naruto beserta dengan halang rintang apapun." Hinata menjawab dengan nada lembut, tapi tak mengurangi rasa percaya dirinya.

"Saya selaku perantara Tuhan dengan keturunan Adam, memberkati kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri. Dengan demikian kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri, mempelai pria di persilahkan mencium mempelai wanita." Kalimat Partor tadi menggema, di susul tatapan senang dan lega dari para tamu undangan. Tak terkecuali kedua Mempelai itu sendiri, Si Raja dan Ratu sehari.

.

.

.

.

Awal yang tak terduga, menumbuhkan benih cinta di antara mereka. Kisah kecil yang mengawali sejarah besar di kehidupan anak cucu mereka kelak, Hinata resmi menyandang nama Namikaze Hinata setelah menikah dengan Naruto setelah dirinya lulus kuliah. Membangun rumah tangga bersama dengan Naruto, hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata sama sekali.

Apa yang tak pernah di dengar olehnya, apa yang tak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya, apa yang tak pernah timbul di dalam hatinya, sekarang Hinata merasakan itu semua di kehidupannya. Rasanya semua teramat cepat, tapi indah bagi Hinata.

Owari...

Huh, ini fict pertama aku yang berhasil complete. Maaf ga dapet fluffynya, tapi mungkin juga ini terlalu cepat alurnya. Gomen Minna-san!

Makasih buat semua yang udah mau Review dan fav and foll Fic ini, sekali lagi selamat menikmati NaruHina Fluffy Day's #6!

Walau pun sudah Owari, Review tetep jalan dongggg!

Yuk, Marrriii Review!


End file.
